In current flat board games, each player takes a turn moving and the outcome of such a move is readily apparent as no other player is involved. The flat game board also provides each player with accurate and total observation of the game conditions. Both of these inherent principles of current games are believed to limit the intrigue of such games as the move decision process has been greatly simplified. In real life, information must be gathered from a number of sources and the accuracy of the information evaluated prior to making a decision. However, the current flat board games eliminate this evaluation of all available information as total accurate information is readily visible to the player.
The designing of a game apparatus which allows this uncertainty of information to be included, results in an intriguing game which has high degree of appeal to older players. However, the game structure not only allows a high degree of uncertainty, it also allows this level of uncertainty to be varied, such that a player just learning the game need not play the most complicated version.